Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2+6(7n+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 + {6(}\gray{7n+1}{)} $ $ 2 + {42n+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 42n + {2 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 42n + {8}$ The simplified expression is $42n+8$